


Flowers

by confused_carmine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Flowers, Grief/Mourning, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_carmine/pseuds/confused_carmine
Summary: Angus stared at the seven flowers, trying not to break. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, before falling onto his knees as tears rolled off his cheeks.OrEight birds au (IPRE with Angus) and Angus ends up alone on Cycle 46.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone, Angus McDonald & Taako, Barry Bluejeans & Angus McDonald, Davenport & Angus McDonald, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew & Angus McDonald, Lup & Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides & Angus McDonald & Taako, Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Angus McDonald & Taako, The Director | Lucretia & Angus McDonald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> comments very appreciated!

Angus and Lucretia were the only two left on cycle 46. 

That wasn't for long, though.

Angus sat beside Lucretia, who was barely breathing. Her breath rasped in a way that it made Angus feel as though he himself couldn't breathe.

Her hands were so cold, so frail, and she looked so small now. Weight had dropped off of her body as if gravity grew strong enough to will it to, and something about Lucretia looked older. 

Maybe that detail was the life that was lost from her eyes. It could also be that her hair had fallen out, or the cracks in her dry, small, trembling lips.

Everyone on the ship had gone out in a similar manner. Peaceful, but so painful. Nothing hurt more than watching your friends whither away into death and not being able to do anything about it.

Being alone at such a young age came in a close second. As soon as Angus listened to Lucretia's final, raspy breath, and her hand went limp in his, he was alone.

Angus stared into Lucretia's eyes, trying not to fall apart in front of her. Trying to hold back tears felt almost suffocating, and even pushing his tongue to the roof of his mouth until it ached didn't even help.

"I love you," Angus choked out finally. His voice rolled off of his tongue and soft and raspy and barely audible. It made Lucretia's eyes flicker to him, and a smile spread across her lips. She would give Angus's hand a squeeze if she was able.

"I love you too, Angus," she said. She didn't want to die on Angus—he was so young, too young to be alone and safe, but she didn't underestimate him for even a moment.

Angus sucked in a shaky breath and watched as the smile left from Lucretia's face as her muscles relaxed.

Her final breath was sickening. It was dry, choked, and it almost sounded as though she hadn't breathed at all. Angus sat like that, holding Lucretia's limp, stiff, inhumanly cold hand until he was able to move from his position beside her bed.

The reality of the situation didn't settle on him until that night, when he was sitting in his bed.

Silence rang in Angus's ears louder than anything he'd ever heard before, and it brought Angus to tears. Tears of fear, of longing, of grief for everything lost.

Angus stood from his resting place and made his way out to a flowerbed.

Angus stared at the seven flowers, trying not to break. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, before falling onto his knees as tears rolled off his cheeks.

Beside each other were a red poppy and a tiger lily. A red rose stood tall near a newly planted bluebell, and planted beside that bluebell was a morning glory. Beside that morning glory, there was a forget-me-not and an apple blossom.

Seven flowers, a representative of the lost IPRE members. Tears rolled off of Angus's cheeks as he stared at these plants.

They were so beautiful. They would have loved these flowers, too. It hurt even thinking about his lost friends.

Angus curled into a ball in front of the flowers, putting his head in his crossed arms, and he cried himself to sleep in front of his friends.


End file.
